


Switch

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and his roommate, Grimmjow Jaegerjaqeuz, have been shit out of luck in the romance department for a while. They devised a plan: Ichigo would pick someone for Grimmjow to date, and Grimmjow would pick someone for Ichigo. The catch? Neither of them knows who the other picked out for them. As the date goes on, however, the four young adults begin to realize that maybe they got set up with the wrong person... GrimmShiro and IchiNel? Or is it ShiroIchi and GrimmNel? (Happy Birthday to Ichigo :D)





	Switch

Ichigo slowly sat back in his chair, grinning at his computer monitor. He glanced at his roommate, who had made himself comfortable on his bed, and he muttered a soft, “Grimm?”

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that, berry.”

Ichigo chuckled. He _knew_ that would get Grimmjow’s attention. “Alright, _Jaegerjaquez,_ you said you’re pansexual, right?”

Grimmjow looked up from his phone. “Yeah? Why? Did you find someone?”

Ichigo yelped when the other suddenly elbowed him in the side. There was enough force behind it that Ichigo knew Grimmjow was trying to get him to move aside. Ichigo planted his feet on the ground instead and pushed Grimmjow back onto the bed.

“You’re not allowed to see,” Ichigo spat, turning the monitor away.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “What does it matter if I see who you pick or not?”

Ichigo scowled. “Because it was part of the deal. You pick someone for me, I pick someone for you, we explain that it’s a one-way blind date to whoever it is we pick for each other, and then we ask them to meet us for drinks tonight. And, _we_ pay for their drinks so that, if things don’t work out, at least we didn’t waste their time.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to remind me of the rules, _berry_.”

“Stop calling me that-”

“Bite me.”

Ichigo huffed, his cheeks an angry red.

Grimmjow snorted to himself at just how easy it was to get under Ichigo Kurosaki’s skin. “So anyway, I can’t believe you’re still looking for someone for me.”

Ichigo huffed. “Ye of little faith. I had a potential person picked out for you three days ago but it’s taken them this long just to respond. And then I wanted to make sure you were pan in case I found a man willing to go out with you… because you’ve only been dating women for as long as I’ve known you.”

Grimmjow leaned in close to Ichigo’s face. “That’s because all the gay men I know keep turning me down.”

Ichigo sputtered.

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed. “You’re just too easy, Kurosaki.”

“Save your flirting for your date!”

“Naw, you got me all wrong. I’m not flirting with you, I’m teasing you because you’re obviously still a virgin. _And_ I don’t flirt with my dates, I treat them with respect.”

An orange brow was raised. “Right, because ‘with respect’ is exactly how you treated Orihime, which is why she slapped you the day I first met you, and why she’s happily engaged to Ulquiorra right now.”

Grimmjow gave Ichigo an icy glare.

Ichigo shrugged and offered Grimmjow a smirk, knowing that he’d just won this round. Ichigo went back to messaging the date he’d set up for Grimmjow.

“That was three years ago,” Grimmjow sighed.

“And you’ve come a long way,” Ichigo replied.

“Still no luck, though, everyone turns me down either because they don’t like the way I look, or they know about my reputation.”

“Which is why this is a _blind_ date.”

“Yeah, good thing…”

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, brown eyes losing their earlier fire and turning soft. “I’m sorry. I know you regret how you treated Orihime.”

Grimmjow scoffed. “Yeah, and she and I have made peace and moved on…”

The computer dinged.

Ichigo turned back to it and quickly typed a reply.

“Well?”

“6pm, tonight. Date confirmed!”

* * *

“Really? Is that what you’re wearing tonight, Ichigo?”

Ichigo blinked. He glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing his favourite pair of pants: his purple skinny jeans. They were the most comfortable and his wallet actually fit in his back pocket… not that it actually mattered if his wallet fit perfectly or not since he had it hooked to the front of his pants by a thin black chain so it couldn’t be stolen. He didn’t know what else to wear to a bar – so he’d simply slid on a black, long-sleeved shirt since he figured it would get decently cold by the time they were ready to come back home.

Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow. “What’s so bad about my clothes?”

Grimmjow placed a hand over his face.

“Yeah, well, at least I’m not wearing a blazer,” Ichigo muttered.

“What was that!?”

“Nothing!”

Glancing quickly at Grimmjow’s clothes – they made Ichigo feel a little underdressed. But then again, Grimmjow always wore clothes which bordered between casual and fancy. Ichigo supposed that if he’d been groomed his entire life to become a businessman, he might have a similar sense of style. As it was, however, Ichigo enjoyed clothes that were tight-fitting and sometimes a little eccentric, like his hair.

“Ya ready to go?” Grimmjow spat.

Ichigo nodded and they both left the apartment behind. Grimmjow drove, leaving Ichigo to stare out the window and wonder to himself about just what kind of date Grimmjow had picked for him.

They were there sooner than Ichigo was ready for. As Grimmjow set the car into park, Ichigo felt his stomach flip. He’d been on a few dates before, _so why was he feeling so nervous about this one?_

“Ah, your date is already inside,” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo blinked and glanced at Grimmjow – who was currently staring at his phone. Ichigo slowly pulled his phone out his pocket. Ichigo found a new message from the person he’d set Grimmjow up with, “Yeah, your date says he’ll be here soon.”

“It is a he!” Grimmjow gasped, half mockingly, half… was that, excitement Ichigo sensed? Surely not…

Regardless, Ichigo found himself chuckling a little. He glanced around for any signs of Grimmjow’s date, but after a minute, when there was none, he asked Grimmjow, “Should we just go in?”

Grimmjow shrugged. “It’s alright with me. Your date is waiting.”

As they shuffled through the glass doors, Ichigo caught sight of something moving from the corner of his eye. He glanced towards the back of the bar/restaurant and could see a woman waving in their direction.

Ichigo felt his breath get caught in his throat. She was stunning, he noticed right off the bat. Her hair was a brilliant turquoise and was brushed around to rest on her right shoulder. Her smile was probably what caught Ichigo’s attention the most – the way confidence just seemed to pour from her in waves. She was wearing a pink, wool dress, that had sleeves which only went to her elbows and the dress itself went to just above her knees. It seemed to be comfortable for her, and yet still showed off her curves.

Ichigo gave her a small wave back.

“Staring is rude, you know,” Grimmjow murmured beside him.

Ichigo flinched. “Gh… shut up!”

The bell chimed behind the boys. Ichigo spun around first. He immediately recognized who was standing in the doorway from all the pictures online.

Grimmjow turned around too, and his eye twitched. “ _Shirosaki._ ”

Shiro’s upper lip raised in a small snarl. “ _Grimmjow_.”

Dread weighed in Ichigo’s stomach like a large rock. “Do… you two know each other?”

“Ichigo, _Shiro_ is my ex-boyfriend.”

“Wait… seriously!?” After the initial shock wore off, Ichigo snorted. “I guess I know your type, then!”

Grimmjow turned on him. “This is definitely not funny!”

“Aww, c’mon Grimmjow, he’s not wrong,” Shiro sang.

Ichigo blinked. “Wait, Shiro, if you knew who Grimmjow was, then why did you accept to go on a date with him?”

The smirk that appeared on Shiro’s lips was dangerous… and it had Ichigo’s heart pounding. “Well, _one,_ because I couldn’t wait to see the look on his face, _two,_ you were just too cute when you begged me to come, Ichigo. I had to meet Grimmjow’s roommate.”

Ichigo’s cheeks turned pink.

The green-haired woman giggled and stepped forward. “Now, now, Shiro, that’s _my_ date you’re flirting with.” She extended a hand to Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked and took it.

She shook his hand. “My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but please, just call me Nel.”

Ichigo gulped. “Uh… right, Nel… My name’s Ichigo Kurosaki. It’s nice to meet you.”

Nel smiled at the gentle look in Ichigo’s eyes. He was a cute one for sure! “Well, since I got here before all of you, I’ve already gotten us a booth for four. C’mon!”

Ichigo jumped when she tugged on his arm. He stumbled but was quick to regain his composure as they shuffled into the booth together.

Nel sat against the wall on one side, and Ichigo sat across from her. This left a grinning Shiro and fuming Grimmjow to sit on the outside. Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo which put Shiro next to Nel.

It wasn’t long before a server found them. “Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?”

“A bullet to the head,” Grimmjow muttered.

The server felt sweat appear on the back of their neck.

Shiro snickered. “Lighten up, Grimmjow.”

Nel sighed. “I’ll have iced tea.”

Ichigo nodded. “Me too, please.”

Grimmjow thought for a moment, before he said, “Lemonade is fine with me.”

“An’ I’ll have iced tea, thanks.”

The server nodded and shuffled off.

Ichigo glanced between Grimmjow and Shiro. He honestly felt a little bad. This was supposed to be their huge break, but Grimmjow already looked like his night was ruined.

Nel saw the concerned look in Ichigo’s eyes. “So, Ichigo…” She tried to distract him, “What do you do? Work? School?”

Ichigo snapped his attention towards her. “Me? Oh, uh… I’m in school right now… to… umm…”

Grimmjow saw his opportunity and seized it. “He’s a huge theatre geek.”

Ichigo shot a glare at his roommate.

Grimmjow ignored it. “You should see his Shakespeare collection, Nel. It’s ridiculous. He’s got other plays in his collection though. Tell her ‘bout that weird one, Ichigo, with the author and his crazy brother?”

Shiro was stunned at the way Ichigo’s face suddenly came alive.

“You mean ‘The Pillowman’? Oh, man, that one was so good. There’s stories within stories and so many hidden meanings, and…”

Nel giggled to herself as Ichigo went on.

* * *

The evening carried on, iced teas and Grimmjow’s lemonade slowly drying up.

For Ichigo, he didn’t feel time passing as he just kept talking about all his interests and hobbies – he seemed to be the only one willing to talk, so 90% of the questions were directed at him. Occasionally, he’d try to bring Grimmjow into one of his stories, if only to ease the other of his complete boredom. Other times, Ichigo would try to turn his story around on Nel so that he could ask her a question, but no matter what… none of his questions seemed to be the right fit for Nel. She laughed at his stories and answered his questions, but for some reason, Ichigo didn’t feel like they were connecting.

Meanwhile, anytime that Nel tried to tease Ichigo, she would catch him blushing, but he didn’t seem to a have any sparks in his eyes when he looked at her. He certainly couldn’t catch onto her rhythm and flirt back. Nel offered Ichigo a reassuring smile, trying to make him feel better, and she was delighted that he was being so kind to her even though he was obviously not interested.

Nel was interested in keeping a relationship with Ichigo after this, but not a romantic one.

“Uh, Ichigo? N-Nel?”

Both heads turned to face Grimmjow.

“I’m going to order a round of actual drinks for the table. What would you like?”

“Sex on the Beach?”

Grimmjow held back his snort. “It’s a little early for that, ain’t it?”

“That’s the name of the drink, moron,” Shiro muttered. Golden eyes widened when he heard Nel try to hold back her eruption of giggles.

Nel found herself winking at Grimmjow before she realized what she was doing. She slowly shrunk. “I’m going to head to the bathroom, so, be right back!” She glanced at Shiro, who saw both embarrassment and desperation in her eyes, and he immediately shuffled out of her way.

Ichigo watched her speed off and he sighed.

“What about you, Ichigo?” Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo turned to him and then froze. Was Grimmjow… blushing? Ichigo blinked a few times to reground himself and then he snatched a menu from the table. “Uh, hmm… I guess, a ‘Porn Star’?”

“Alright.” Grimmjow slid out of his seat and stood tall.

Shiro snickered. “What, Grimmjow, you’re not gonna make a joke on that drink’s name? Or is that just specially for Nel?”

Grimmjow gritted his teeth. “Just for that, Shirosaki, you can get your own drink.”

Ichigo laughed to himself as he watched Grimmjow storm off to the bar. But then a thought occurred to him: since he and Nel weren’t working out, maybe Grimmjow would have a better chance with her? At the very least, she seemed to laugh at Grimmjow’s sense of humour far more than his own.

Shiro cleared his throat.

Ichigo blinked, realizing that he’d been left alone with the man that he’d spent maybe five minutes talking to the entire time.

“So, uh…” Ichigo gulped. “Sorry about, yanno, you and Grimmjow? I didn’t realize that you guys were exes and if I had-”

Shiro shook his head and chuckled. “Don’t sweat it. You weren’t entirely wrong in yer choice. Grimmjow an’ I had a great thing goin’ until we both… just kinda grew distant. Then, one day, we both were hot tempered. We fought, we broke up, end of story.”

Ichigo lowered his gaze to the table. “I see.”

“What about ya? How did you meet Grimmjow?”

Ichigo’s eyes locked with Shiro’s and the room suddenly vanished. Wait, how had he not noticed the other’s _spectacular_ eyes sooner? He felt his voice get caught in his throat as the other’s molten-gold orbs consumed his train of thought.

“I…” Ichigo stuttered. “We met… umm… freshman year at college. He was dating my friend Orihime at the time, and she ended up slapping him halfway through this party she dragged me to. Awkwardly, Grimmjow and I found out that we were roommates in a dorm, and, well, besides the few times we almost killed each other, we got along well. Enough so, that we decided that we could get a place together. He changed a lot over the course of just one school year. Oh, and before you ask, we weren’t a thing… he and I. In fact, I thought he was straight - up until about eight months ago when he told me gender didn’t matter to him. Anyway, point is, we both wanted to move out of our houses at the same time and conveniently had each other to make bills more affordable.”

Shiro smirked. “Aww, what a cute love story.”

“I said we weren’t together!”

Shiro snickered and nodded. “And I believe ya. I also believed ya when you said that he changed. He doesn’t seem like he wants to punch everyone who talks to him anymore, and he must be at least half decent to have a roommate like you, unless you’re just crazy to put up with him for three years.”

Ichigo groaned. “No, sometimes I still think I might be crazy.”

* * *

Nel, ever so slowly, raised a brow. She leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway to the bathrooms and silently observed Shiro and Ichigo from a few tables away.

“That’s a scary look, what are you thinking?” Grimmjow asked, approaching the woman. He had to admit, his heart beat a little faster at the plotting look on Nel’s features.

“I’m thinking you and the orange-head might’ve gotten the dates wrong.”

Grimmjow blinked. “Oh?”

Nel glanced at Grimmjow then nodded her head towards Ichigo and Shiro.

Grimmjow, in all his years of teasing his roommate, had never gotten Ichigo to laugh so hard or to blush so darkly in his life. And yet, there Ichigo was, quirky, embarrassed, and having a genuinely good time with Shiro.

“Huh.” Grimmjow scratched his chin. “They look like they’re having a great time. Maybe we did get the dates wrong?”

Nel laughed when Grimmjow finally seemed to understand. “Care to switch?”

Grimmjow spun to face her. “Wait, you mean like, you and me, then Kurosaki and Shiro?”

Nel nodded, he expression saying something like ‘duhhh’?

Grimmjow’s mouth hung open for a moment while he thought about it. His heart jumped in his chest at the thought of even trying to speak to this woman, let alone have an actual _date_ with her. Grimmjow recalled what he thought when he found Nel’s dating profile in the first place, _Damn, Kurosaki, you’re a lucky one._

But maybe that was Grimmjow being jealous? Maybe he picked Nel because he liked her, and not because he thought Ichigo would like her – or perhaps he thought anyone would be lucky to have a girl as pretty and funny as Nel?

Grimmjow felt his cheeks burn. Never, not in the dozens of dates he’d been on, had he ever felt his heart race quite like it was now.

“Well?” Nel questioned. “What do you think?”

Grimmjow composed himself and then slowly nodded. “Should we see what they think first?”

“Aww…” Nel slid a hand in Grimmjow’s. “You really want to interrupt them now? While they’re having so much fun together? Besides… this song that just started, it’s one of my favourites and I really want to dance.”

“Dance?”

“Yeah.” Nel pulled him towards the dance floor. “Let’s dance.”

* * *

“Your drinks,” the server said, carefully placing three glasses down on the table. (One was another lemonade, since, yanno, Grimmjow was driving.)

Ichigo blinked. “Wow, thanks, that was fast…” Or maybe Ichigo just didn’t notice how fast time had flown by? “But, wait, where’s Grimmjow?”

Shiro quickly glanced around. He froze after a minute and then started to chuckle.

“What is it?”

“Yer roommate took yer date,” Shiro said.

“What?” Ichigo followed Shiro’s gaze. Slightly around the corner from where the bathrooms were, there was a dance floor. There, he saw Grimmjow and Nel dancing. Or rather, Nel was dancing, and Grimmjow was trying to keep up.

Ichigo laughed.

Shiro turned to him. “Yer not mad?”

Ichigo caught Shiro’s eyes. “No, why would I be? She looks like she’s having a much better time with Grimmjow, and Grimmjow looks happy. It’s better than me trying to fill time with my lame stories and awkward flirting.”

“Aww…” Shiro grinned. “I thought it was kinda cute.”

Ichigo tried to ignore the blush crawling towards his ears. He took a few sips of his drink before setting it down on the table in front of him. He slowly swirled the ice around in the purple liquid.

“Say, Ichigo…”

Ichigo glanced up.

Shiro quickly looked away. “Ah, never mind…”

Maybe it was just the lighting, but Ichigo could’ve sword Shiro’s cheeks had turned pink.

Ichigo raised a brow. _Now_ he was interested. “What is it?” he asked in the most innocent tone he could manage.

He noticed Shiro gulp as he turned back to face him. “Well, forgive me if it seems odd, but I was going to ask if I could have a sip of your drink? Grimmjow really held true to his word and didn’t order me one.”

Ichigo felt shock and the slightest bit of rage hit him when Shiro’s words registered. “Gah, that bastard. Sure, here, since he can be such a dick.”

Ichigo pushed his glass towards Shiro.

Shiro smiled. “Thanks.”

He avoided the straw which Ichigo’s lips had touched, and instead took a sip from the side. Then he pushed it back to Ichigo. “Wow, that’s good. What’s it called ‘gain?”

“A Porn Star.” Ichigo huffed. “Why do they give drinks such ridiculous names?”

Shiro snickered. “Probably because whoever laughs at them, they’ll get busted fer bein’ underage.”

Ichigo found himself laughing at that. He took a few more sips of his drink before he mumbled, “Well… I guess I’ll finish this and then get going. Grimmjow looks occupied, so, I guess I’ll bus home.”

“Wha’!?”

Ichigo flinched at Shiro’s outburst.

“You can’t leave _now_.”

Ichigo slid back into his seat. “Well, I mean, I messed up your date, and, I dunno… I just figured you’d be bored and wanna go home?”

Shiro scoffed. “What? Nah, you got it all wrong, Ichigo. I’ve just started havin’ fun so why would I wanna end tha’?”

“Fun?” Ichigo questioned.

Shiro smirked and slowly climbed out of his seat. “Stay right here, Ichi, and I’ll be right back.”

Ichigo nodded. He stared at Shiro’s empty seat, and all he could think was, _Did he just call me ‘Ichi’?_

Shiro returned a few minutes later, a drink like Ichigo’s in his hand. Shiro grinned and slid into the spot next to Ichigo.

Ichigo’s entire brain stopped working as the other slid his arm around Ichigo’s waist.

“This is better, ain’ it?”

“Wait… a-aren’t you driving home?”

Shiro grinned. So _that_ was all that the berry could comment on? “I took a cab to get ‘ere and I’ll take one to get back, so I don’ have to be completely sober to make it home.”

“O-Oh.” The other’s arm was warm, or was that just Ichigo’s blush making its way across his entire body? What was wrong with him? He’d been talking all night, but now he suddenly couldn’t even form a proper sentence.

“My, you look cute with a blush, Ichi.”

Ichigo threatened to spit out his drink. He composed himself, however, and swallowed the mouthful he had. “Y-You think I’m cute?”

“Incredibly so.”

Ichigo’s mouth hung open. “So… I… wait, but… weren’t you supposed to be Grimmjow’s date? I thought…”

Shiro hummed after taking a sip of his drink. He placed the drink down on the table then used that now free hand to close Ichigo’s gaping mouth. Shiro chuckled, “Well, Grimmjow thought it best to _switch_ dates. Look how much fun they’re havin’. I thought it fair that we give it a shot too…”

Ichigo’s eyes slowly turned to face the dance floor. He found himself smiling at the look of happy exhaustion on both Grimmjow and Nel’s faces.

He felt Shiro withdraw his arm from around his waist. “…unless ya don’ wanna? In which case, tha’s fine, I don’ wanna cross a line that you don’-”

“I want to.”

Shiro blinked at the conviction in Ichigo’s answer. He turned to face Ichigo, and he found a brand-new passion burning in those chocolate-brown eyes… _fuck_ , Shiro gulped, Ichigo was _hot._

Slowly, a smirk appeared on pink lips.

* * *

“How about a break?” Grimmjow leaned into Nel’s ear so she could hear him over the music. She nodded and the two of them found their way back to their booth – relieved now that music wasn’t blasting in their ears, and they were only slightly surprised to see that Shiro had moved sides.

Nel and Grimmjow shrugged at each other and then slid into the booth.

Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow, “You look like you’re having fun.”

Grimmjow nodded, taking a large gulp of his lemonade.

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves too,” Nel commented.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. “I, uh, yeah… sorry.”

Nel shook her head. “Don’t apologize. The night took a turn in a positive direction, and it’s still a young night yet.”

Nel and Grimmjow exchanged a glance, blushed, and then looked away.

Shiro cackled.

Grimmjow shot a glare at him, “What’s so funny, Shiro?”

“Mm, nothin’, Grimmy. It’s just nice to see this side o’ ya.”

Before thing could escalate into conflict, Ichigo spoke up, “I think what he’s trying to say, Grimmjow, is that you can be a bit of an ass, but Nel seems to bring out the good man we know is deep in there.”

Nel smiled softly to herself.

Grimmjow muttered, “Jeez, Ichigo, how many drinks have you had?”

Ichigo scowled. “Half of one. What, I’m not allowed to be nice?”

“Che.”

Ichigo frowned.

Nel, sensing the tension, leaned over and placed a very small kiss on Grimmjow’s cheek. “Well, personally, I think you’re very sweet, Grimmjow.”

The tension in the air immediately disappeared.

Shiro and Ichigo exchanged a smirk between themselves, but spared Grimmjow their commentary. They both had a feeling that things would only escalate if they tried to tease Grimmjow any further, and they didn’t want to ruin such a nice evening.

Grimmjow, however, seemed to regain his good mood and shot a grin at Shiro. Shiro raised a brow, not exactly liking the look on the other’s face. Before he could think to stop Grimmjow, however, the blue-haired man leaned towards the orange-haired man, “Just between you and me, Ichigo, I hope you like having loud sex because Shiro is a screamer.”

Ichigo froze.

Shiro quickly recovered from his shock and blurted, “If I recall correctly, Grimmjow, you weren’t exactly quiet during sex, either.”

Ichigo was learning way more than he wanted to right now.

Nel chuckled as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She turned to Grimmjow and gave him a grin, “Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mind loud men.”

Grimmjow was torn between striking back at Shiro or replying to Nel’s comment.

Ichigo chimed in, “How did we end up on this subject?”

Grimmjow snorted. “Oh, forgive me, Kurosaki, I forgot that you’re still a virgin.”

Ichigo’s eye twitched and he leaned across the table. “First of all, whether I’m a virgin or not doesn’t matter, Grimmjow. I was simply asking how our conversation ended up on this topic. And, for the record, I’m _not_ a virgin, so get that thought out of your head.”

Grimmjow blinked in stunned silence. Nel was chewing her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. Shiro was more excited than anything, especially since Ichigo had just revealed he had a rather feisty side to him.

After a minute, Grimmjow snorted, “Okay, Kurosaki, who have _you_ slept with?”

Ichigo slowly deflated into his seat.

Shiro shrugged. “I’ve slept with two people. Grimmjow, and someone from my old high school… that last one was really a dumb move.”

Ichigo blinked at Shiro. Wait, had he just admitted something personal in order to take the attention aware from Ichigo? The berry’s heart melted a little at the thought.

Nel took a small sip of her drink. “Well, since we’re all being so honest, I actually haven’t slept with anyone. This one guy and I almost did, but he said something really dumb, so I packed my shit and went home.”

Grimmjow turned towards her.

Shiro spoke, “Aww, better watch yourself, Grimmjow, you say dumb shit all the time.”

Ichigo laughed quietly.

Grimmjow shot a glare at Shiro, but it was softened with a smirk, “Better watch yourself, Shirosaki, or you’ll wind up dead tonight.”

“Or maybe,” Nel added, “Shiro will have Ichigo to keep him company and protect him tonight.”

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up.

Ichigo smirked, although a blush was still present on his face, and he leaned a little closer to Shiro, “Yeah, I’ll keep him nice and safe, don’t worry.”

Shiro felt Ichigo slid his hand in his beneath the table, and he glanced at the berry, pleasantly surprised.

* * *

With the months that followed, Shiro found himself spending more and more time with the orange-head, trying to unlock the mystery that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Today was no different.

Ichigo arrived at Shiro’s house – a box of chocolate chip cookies in hand. They greeted each other with their usual hug and then a soft, slow kiss on the lips. It was nothing too sexual or heated, just simple contact that lasted long enough for Shiro to breathe in and out.

Tonight, there was something off about his boyfriend, though Shiro couldn’t quite place it.

“So, what’s that?” Shiro asked, glancing at the box in Ichigo’s hand.

Ichigo smirked. “Cookies. On my way over, I stopped at this bakery. I pass it every time I come here and decided that today, I couldn’t just walk by it without stepping inside.”

Shiro took the cookies from Ichigo and placed them down on his kitchen counter.

Ichigo wiggled out of his shoes and put them away as he continued, “They were calling to me, Shiro. I couldn’t just leave them behind.”

White lips cracked into a smile.

Ichigo felt his heart skip whenever he saw Shiro smiling… but Shiro’s grin pulled at Ichigo’s sanity, and some part of Ichigo, deep down, craved insanity tonight.

Shiro noticed the way Ichigo’s eyes were fixed on him, as if Ichigo was waiting for something more. This only added to Shiro’s suspicion earlier… That something was off about Ichigo tonight. It wasn’t a bad feeling, though. In fact, there seemed to be a certain glow about Ichigo that Shiro just couldn’t ignore.

“Well, thanks for bringin’ dessert, Ichi,” Shiro finally spoke.

Ichigo’s features came to life again, and he stopped staring at whatever his eyes had previously been glued to. “Anytime, Shi.”

Shiro’s fingers danced along the edge of the bakery box as a subconscious gesture of his thinking. He glanced up and down Ichigo, trying to read his partner, his body language… there was something so _different_ about Ichigo’s behaviour tonight, and it was going to drive Shiro mad if he couldn’t put his fucking finger on it.

“Everything alright?” Ichigo asked, trying to avoid squirming under Shiro’s gaze. Was it getting warmer in here? Or was Ichigo just imagining things?

Shiro abandoned the box he’d been playing with and stepped up closer to Ichigo. When he locked eyes with Ichigo – everything suddenly became clear. But, just to test if what he saw was indeed true, Shiro leaned in and gave Ichigo another kiss.

Ichigo let out a low, deep groan. Shiro’s hands found Ichigo’s waist and Ichigo’s hands gripped at the fabric on Shiro’s chest.

When they parted, Shiro knew for sure. What he saw in Ichigo’s eyes was _desire._

“I… Shiro…” Ichigo panted.

“Mm, Ichi…”

Brown eyes blinked. “Bedroom?”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “What are ya askin’, Ichi?”

This is where Ichigo might hide, might shrug things off, dismiss it as if nothing had ever happened… but lust was one hell of a drug. It helped that Shiro made Ichigo feel so confident and comfortable.

“Shiro,” Ichigo spoke, voice low. “I want to have sex with you.”

The admission set Shiro’s blood on fire. “Are you certain, Ichi?”

Ichigo nodded. “I wanna be with you so badly.”

Shiro smiled. “I want the same.”

There was groping and groaning as they both struggled to let go of each other long enough to make it to the bedroom. Ichigo tossed his shirt somewhere in the living room and Shiro lost his shirt and pants somewhere down the hallway. Ichigo kicked off his pants just before pinning Shiro onto his bed. He hovered over the other, and Shiro shivered at the way Ichigo’s eyes glowed.

“Ichigo…” Shiro whispered, his hand followed the other’s toned stomach downwards, before finding his length and stroking him through his boxers.

Ichigo gasped and lowered his head, before groaning, “Shiro…”

“Ichigo, I want you to fuck me.”

That earned another gasp from Ichigo. “Y…You want me, to…?”

“Yes.”

“But… you’re usually the one who l-leads, I don’t…”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but Ichi, I know you can do it.”

Ichigo felt heat crawl up his neck and across his cheeks. “Okay. I trust you, Shiro.”

“I trust you too, Ichigo.”

Ichigo released another, deep groan when Shiro squeezed him. He leaned down and kissed the man beneath him, their bodies touching and Ichigo grinding gently against Shiro’s hand.

When they parted, Ichigo glanced around the room. “Do you have lube?”

Shiro pointed to his dresser. “Top drawer on the left.”

Ichigo nodded and carefully slid off Shiro. He opened the drawer to get the lube – also discovering that it was Shiro underwear drawer. Ichigo chuckled to himself, feeling some of his butterflies fade away. He really did care for this man.

When Ichigo turned back around, Shiro has discarded his boxers and was sitting in the middle of his bed. Ichigo carefully coated his fingers with lube as he loomed over the man.

Shiro felt himself shiver a little in anticipation, and a little at how Ichigo’s eyes looked when dark with lust. Holy hell Shiro was ready to give himself fully to this man.

“Uh… one finger or two?” Ichigo asked.

“Better start with one,” Shiro replied.

Ichigo nodded and did just that, feeling Shiro tighten around his finger. Ichigo’s other hand wrapped around Shiro’s member, hoping to distract him from the discomfort he was feeling.

“Hn… Ichi.”

Ichigo took that as a sign that it was working. He carefully slid another finger in, stretching and preparing Shiro all while keeping an eye on Shiro’s face.

Shiro chuckled. “I’m fine, Ichigo, don’t you worry.”

“Of course, I’m going to worry, idiot, but thanks for telling me that you’re fine anyway.”

Shiro groaned as Ichigo added a third finger. “Yer teasin’ now.”

“Am not.”

“Are so.”

Ichigo smirked. “Nah, Shiro, _this_ is what teasing feels like.”

Shiro watched Ichigo with confusion as the other removed his fingers. Ichigo slowly wrapped his lips around Shiro’s member and Shiro moaned. Ichigo teased him with his tongue while two fingers circled Shiro’s entrance before thrusting in. Ichigo twisted his fingers, continuing to stretch Shiro while his other hand mouth tormented Shiro’s erection.

“Ahh, I-Ichigo…”

When Shiro felt loose enough, Ichigo pulled away. Ichigo swiftly removed his own boxers and coated his length with lube. “Are you ready, Shiro?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

Ichigo stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at Shiro’s entrance.

Shiro nodded, “Do it… _please._ ”

Ichigo thrust in, the pair groaning as he did. Ichigo rocked his hips and Shiro met Ichigo’s motions with his own, until Ichigo was completely inside. Ichigo panted for a minute, adjusting to the feeling of Shiro completely surrounding him while Shiro did his best to relax.

“You alright, Ichigo?” Shiro asked after some time.

Ichigo nodded. “You?”

“I’m ready.”

Ichigo nodded and started a gentle pace.

Soon, Shiro grew impatient, and he licked his lips as he taunted, “That all ya – mnn – got? C’mon, Ichi~ Harder!”

Ichigo gave into Shiro’s demands without much hesitation. With Shiro moaning encouragement, Ichigo was able to get up to a faster pace. His angled his hips to get deeper, and then-

“God, yes, Ichigo, right there!”

Ichigo grinned as he found Shiro’s prostate. He struck those bundles of nerves again and again until he heard Shiro cry.

“Ichigo, I-I’m coming…”

He watched as Shiro arched into him, crying his name as he released between them. Ichigo moaned, yanking the other a little tighter as Shiro clamped down instinctively around him. He released with a groan of Shiro’s name.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Shiro. When brown eyes opened again, it was to Shiro’s grin.

“W-What…?” Ichigo questioned.

“I didn’t know you could tease me like that,” Shiro replied.

Ichigo lowered his face into Shiro’s chest. “Yeah, well, you… y-you’re a bad influence.”

Shiro cackled. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be if I can ever get you to do that again.”

“Just, be you… I love you…” Ichigo froze at his admission. Sure, he’d thought about, and they’d sent those words over texts or something before, but they’d never said it out loud.

Ichigo glanced at Shiro’s face to see his reaction.

Shiro was smiling. “I love ya too, Ichi.”

Ichigo smiled and gave him a swift kiss before he climbed out of bed. “I need a shower. Care to join me?”

“I thought you’d _never ask,_ ” Shiro replied, jumping to his feet.

An hour later found Ichigo half-asleep on Shiro’s lap, dressed in spare pajamas that Shiro had, and his stomach full of food and cookies. Ichigo hummed as Shiro combed his hair with his fingers, and soon after, Ichigo drifted into a deep, happy sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, so that one was long, eh? Apologies if there are mistakes towards the end. I’m sick and getting a fever and really needed to finish writing this while fighting that, so… anyways, I’ll have to edit it when I’m feeling better.
> 
> Hope you liked it and please leave a review/comment! Thank you!


End file.
